Fun Flirting
by ThePublisher
Summary: Booth and Brennan get a lil drunk and flirt, maybe the take things a little furhter...maybe they dont! Please R and R! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Over a few drinks Booth and Brennan give each other compliments, lots of fluff and maybe more!

Rating- M for now cos it might get naughty and saucy, haahaa!

Disclaimer- I wish i owned Bones and the characters but unfortunately i havent found my magic lamp yet :(

Brennan glanced at Booth and smiled, he narrowed his eyes and wondered what she was smiling about.

"What?" he finally asked.

She shrugged her shoulders and sipped on her cocktail that looked a yucky green color.

"Cute." she mumbled.

He looked at her and she watched as the corner of his lips turned upwards into a little grin.

"What's cute?"

"The way your eyebrows look when you concentrate." she told him.

He turned a little and looked more directly at her.

"Are you giving me a compliment?"

Brennan rolled her eyes and sighed.

"No, im telling you lies." she replied dryly, she didnt understand why men acted so stupid sometimes.

"Well...thank you." he sipped on his beer and shook his head slightly in disbelief, he wondered why Temperance was being so nice to him.

"The little creases you get between your eyes when you squint, its funny."

Booth licked his lips and looked at her as if she was from another planet.

"Bones...are you feeling ok?" he asked.

Brennan smiled and nodded.

"You're so uptight." she told him.

He looked at her in complete shock, his mouth open a little and his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Are you drunk?"

She sighed again and decided not to speak to him anymore, he was just being immature and she had no time for immaturity.

"You have nice eyes." he told her.

She looked at him and smiled, okay maybe she was a little tipsy but she wanted to know how far Booth would take this scenario.

"You do to, deep sexy brown ones."

They both smiled and blushed a little.

"You got a nice ass." they both said at the same time and then laughed.

The bartender looked at them, smiled and then walked away.

"I think we're both a little drunk." Booth informed her.

"I would have to agree with you for once Agent Booth."

He took her by the arm and helped her to stand.

"Im not that drunk." she told him.

They stood a moment gazing into each others eyes before the bartender rudely interupted them.

"$15.60" he told them.

Booth took out his wallet and handed the guy a twenty.

"You want your change?" the bartender asked.

Booth frowned, what kinda question is that? He asked himself.

"Of course he wants his change...its not like he's going to nominate you for bartender of the year award or something." Brennan said.

The bartender tried to stare her down but Brennan won and he eventually skulked away. She smiled in victory and looked at Booth.

"You're so mean." he told her.

She stepped closer to him and but her hand on his chest.

"Yeah...but you like it though."

He raised his eyebrows and swallowed hard, he had no idea that Tempernace could be so sexy when she talked to him in her sultry voice and starred deep into his soul.

He could believe Temperance was turning him on so much and all she had done was look at him and whisper but god it was hot.

She winked at him then walked away, he grabbed his change and followed her quickly out of the door.

God what an evening; he said to himself.

He knew that maybe soon it was going to get better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC...

A/N- Please review, try to remember they are a little drunk and OOC! But hey, i love it when they flirt. Review please!

Thanks.

xxx.


	2. Chapter 2

Booth escorted Bones to his SUV but she looked at him and frowned.

"Why do we never go in my car?" she asked.

Booth looked a little dumbfounded and then shrugged.

"We can go in your car if you want." he told her.

Brennan sighed heavily and wondered what the hell she was doing, this was so unlike her but she fount it very exciting and she could tell Booth liked it to.

"I understand if you're having second thoughts." he said, she could hear a little sadness in his tone.

"Is that all i am to you?" she asked, now she was getting emotional; God she had had only 3 cocktails.

"What?" Booth asked frowning.

"Just a...boooty call. Whatever that means."

"Bones, you mean more to me than anything in the world. If i had to die to save you i would, a thousand times over."

Brennan smiled a little and then looked at the floor as if in shame.

"You mean that?" she asked softly.

"Of course i do. Look, maybe we should stop this and continue one day when we're not a little drunk. Infact i think's best i call a cab to take us home."

Brennan nodded, she agreed with that but she was a little disappointed.

"Im sorry." she told him.

"For what?" he asked.

"Misleading you."

Booth smiled.

"I think we both mislead one another." he told her.

She looked at him and looked into his big brown eyes.

"You're everything to me Booth." she said.

He licked his lips and his voice got stuck in his throat, he had waited for Brennan to let him in on her feelings. If he had known that all it took was a few drinks he would of got her drunk ages ago.

Booth smiled and Brennan frowned.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Getting you drunk more often." he joked.

Brennan punched him softly in the arm and he pretended to be hurt.

"You're such a man beater." he said to her.

Brennan laughed and blushed a little.

"You like it rough though, i can tell."

Booth opened his mouth to speak but then smiled.

"C'mon, lets get that cab." He said, he escorted Brennan back to the bar so he could call a cab.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Brennan stepped out of the cab and was surprised that Booth had hurried round to her side to open the door for her. He helped her out of the cab and told the driver to wait for him while he took Brennan to her door.

"You dont need to do this." she told him.

"Treat a lady like a lady." he told her.

She got her keys out of her pocket and unlocked her door.

"You want to make sure you're alone?" he asked.

"I can take care of myself." she told him.

"I know you can...and that kinda annoys me sometimes. I want to protect you Temperance."

Brennan didnt know what to say, she was more in shock because he had used her name instead of calling her Bones or Brennan all the time. But she liked how he said her name, it sent shivers up her spine.

He lifted her chin up with his hand and they looked deep into each other eyes, it was like they were looking deep into each other's souls rather than gazing into each others eyes.

"So..." Brennan started to say but she stopped as Booth leaned in closer, she held her breath and waited for what seemed an eternity rather than just a short few seconds.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked.

She nodded and then couldnt believe it when Booth let her go and walked away, he smiled to himself and couldnt believe how well the night had gone. His little plan was working and soon Brennan, hopefully, wouldnt be able to resist him.

Brennan watched as the cab drove away, she let out a heavy sigh and went inside.

She couldnt believe that Booth had done that to her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

TBC...

A/N- Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming. Im sorry about the spellling mistakes, i get a little excited a type too fast. Plus my microsoft word doesnt work so i have to use word pad :(

But hopefully soon it should be working, wooo D

Please review, review review! haahaa.

xxx

x


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at work for Booth and Brennan was a little difficult, they both felt a little awkward. Even Angela could feel the tension between but she just smiled and got on with her job.

Booth was telling Brennan about the latest victim, a woman found in a lake. He needed her to find out if it was murder and who the victim was.

Brennan licked her lips and looked at Booth.

"Okay, i can do that." she said.

Booth nodded, he knew she could. She walked over to her office and he followed, Angela was watching from above with Jack and Zack.

"I think something happened between them last night." she told them.

Jack and Zack glanced at each other.

Brennan looked around and was surprised that he had followed her.

"What?" she asked.

"I was hoping you'd get straight to it."

Brennan sighed.

"In case you didnt notice i was fifteen minutes late to work this morning, i havent had a drink and i need something to keep me going."

"Why...was you awake all night?" he asked and grinned.

Brennan glared at him and sat at her computer. She had been awake for a few hours thinking at Booth and what she might have done if he had kissed her.

"No." she snapped.

Booth smiled and sat on her sofa, he leant back and just smiled to himself. Brennan glanced over at him and shook her head slowly, she couldnt believe how irresistable he thought he was to her.

"Why dont you stop lounging around and go do something useful." she told him.

He turned his head and raised his eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"You heard." she mumbled.

Booth laughed.

"You know you're such a pain in the ass." he told her.

Brennan looked at him but didnt reply.

"Ohh, you're not going to reply." he teased. "I forgot your so up yourself, on that big high horse of yours."

Brennan leant back in her chair, she was going to let him ramble on for a few minutes.

He took a depe breath and waited for her to say something, she folded her arms across her chest and raised her eyebrows slightly.

"You finished?" she asked.

He looked around then nodded.

She grabbed from files and stood up and walked towards the door, she turned to him and looked into his eyes.

"At least i now know what you think of me." she said and walked away.

Booth sighed heavily, he didnt really think that of her. Yeah sometimes she was annoying but thats why he liked her. Brennan knew how to rub him the wrong way and press all the wrong buttons. Now he had just gone and done something very stupid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N- sorry it took awhile to update, just been a little preoccupied! Please review anyway, please!


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day as Brennan was typing up her report on her laptop at home she heard a tapping noise at her door. She frowned and then looked around and waited for a little longer to see if she heard it again.

A few seconds later the same tapping noise occured only this time a little louder and longer.

She rested the laptop on her coffee table, sighed and got up. She unlocked the door and then pulled it open, she was surprised to see Booth looking at her with his puppy dog expression on his face. She folded her arms across her chest and raised her eyebrows.

"Hi." he said.

But she didnt reply, thats not what she wanted to hear.

"And...im sorry?" he said.

Brennan stared at him a little longer and then finally let him in to her house.

"Nice place." he said, acting like he had never been in before.

"What do you want?" she asked.

Booth sighed heavily.

"I really am sorry about earlier." he said. "I mean that."

Brennna nodded and then sat back on her sofa, she grabbed her laptop and began to tpye.

Booth knew she was still a little angry as she typed hard and fast and he fount it really irritating. He walked over to the sofa and nxt to her, she stopped for a few seconds and then began typing again.

He looked over and tried to see what she typing but she moved slightly and he couldnt see.

"I was going to kiss you the other night." he said.

Temperance stopped, frowned and then pretended not to care.

"In your eyes i saw your fear though, i wanted it to be for certain that you'd kiss me back. But you didnt look sure."

Brennan looked at him and could tell he was being serious.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Im letting you know i was going to kiss you so you dont have to fantazise about it every night." he joked.

Brennan sighed and put her laptop back on the table. She turned and faced Booth and he smiled.

"I...I...urm...i kind of wanted you to kiss me." she almost whispered. "Although it might of been because i was a little drunk."

"Well lets see." he replied.

Brennan frowned, she didnt get it.

Booth leaned in closer and then she realised what was going to happen, her head was telling her to get up and kick his ass but something was stopping her and she almsot couldnt feel her legs.

He stopped right near her lips and hesitated, he though he might of had a black eye by now but Temperance hadnt even flinched. He smiled a little and pressed his lips lightly against her. She closed her eyes as shivers traveled up and down her spine.

When she opened them again Booth was looking at her with a different kind of expression she had never really seen on his face before.

She smiled back and Booth took that as an invitation to kiss her again. He leant in quick this time and put a hand behind her head, she gasped at the sudden movements but the sound was muffled as Booth kissed her with more passion and lust than she had ever been kissed with before. She opened her mouth a bit wider to except Booths and he made his tongue dance over hers.

She was quite surprised but loving every second of it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N- Oooohhhhhhhh review if you want some more! haha, im so mean! Please review.

Thanks

--X--


	5. Chapter 5

Brennan quickly pulled away and frowned, she couldnt believe what had just happened and she was more surprised that she had actually let it.

"Im sorry..." she said slowly shaking her head from side to side.

Booth looked a little dumbfounded and then he sighed.

"No, it was my fault." he told her.

He stood and walked towards the door, he thought that Temperance enjoyed the kiss but evidentally he was wrong. Temperance stood and walked over to where Booth was standing, she licked her lips and waited for Booth to leave. It took him a minute or two to open the door, he didnt want to leave Brennan like this, he loved her so much and hated the fact she didnt feel the same for him.

Booth opened the door and stepped out, he turned and glanced at Temperance, she smiled to show there was no hard feelings but Booth couldnt help feeling he was missing something here.

"You gonna be ok?" he asked.

Brennan nodded.

Booth looked deep into her eyes and then decided this whole scenario was so wrong, he took a step towards Brennan; she frowned and wondered what he was doing.

She gasped as he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him, she hadnt realised how powerful he was until then. Booth pulled her close to his chest and then looked down at her, she looked at him and smiled softly; she wasnt sure whether he was going to kiss her or shout at her because his face looked angry but his eyes were inviting.

She opened her mouth to say something when he leant down and kissed her _hard _on the lips, she was a little shocked but then relaxed as his kiss became softer and more passionate.

He wrapped an arm around her body and she seemed to melt into his arms, this is what he had imagined it to be like.

Brennan reached up and ran a hand through his thick,brown hair. He placed his hand at the back of her neck, under her hair, and held her as close to him as he possibly could.

He never wanted to let go.

"Wow...did i come at a bad time?" they heard someone say.

Temperance broke away from the kiss and looked sideways, she couldnt believe how Angela picked some inappropriate times to visit.

Booth glanced at Angela who's smile was now beaming and directed at the both of them.

"We were...just...kissing." Booth said, it was all he could think of.

Angela nodded, she had noticed that.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	6. Chapter 6

Temperance didnt know what to say, she was a little embarressed but pretended like nothing had happened, whereas Booth was blushing and looking at anything but her or Angela.

"So..." Angela said.

"So...what?" Booth said a few seconds later.

"How long were planning on keeping _this _a secret." she asked.

Brennan and Booth looked at each other.

"We...It was only a kiss. It meant nothing." Brennan said, she didnt want to hurt Booth but she didnt want to be hurt either.

Booth looked at her and then looked down at the floor, he was hurt that she had jus said that.

Angela nodded and handed them a manila colored folder, Brennan opened itand frowned; she handed it to Booth and then grabbed her jacket.

"C'mon." she said to him, he looked over at Angela and she looked sorry for interupting their 'moment'.

Booth shrugged and followed Temperance to his SUV.

"I'll walk back, its ok." Angela said with a sigh.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox

_It was nothing...nothing._

Those words kept racing around in Booth's brain, he was hurt and he wondered if Brennan could tell. He glanced over at her but she was gazing out of the window, watching the traffic pass by.

She sighed and looked forward and then looked at Booth when she felt his eyes baring into the side of her head.

"What?" she asked frowning.

"Nothing." he lied.

She rolled her eyes and looked away.

Booth pulled into the deserted warehouse car park and looked around, it was deserted as he had suspected. But apparently someone had left behind a body.

He got out and noticed that Temperance was already half way across the car park and heading towards the warehouse. He shook his head and ran over to her, he didnt like deserted places because he knew people could hide anywhere.

"You know it should be me storming off." he told her.

She stopped, turned and glared at him.

"What?" she almost shouted.

"_Nothing." _he said. "Is that all i am to you?"

Temperance frowned and the let out another sigh, Booth was _everything_ to her.

"Your a pain in the ass, thats what you are." she told him.

He smiled at her sarcastically, she was about to walk back off but he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

She didnt turn to look at him and he didnt tell her to. But his grip didnt loosen and she didnt pull away. The contact was ebough to make them both feel a little dizzy and weak at the knees.

"How can you say im nothing?" he asked.

Brennan finally turned and looked into his eyes, she stepped forward and touched his cheek lightly.

"Booth...your not nothing." she said softly. "You mean so much to me, id be _nothing _without you."

She smiled and he let out a heavy sigh of relief, he pulled her closer to him and buried his head against her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you." she whispered into his ear.

Booth looked up and was about to reply when his world started to crumble, it was too late for him to do anything as he heard a gun shot ring out and Brennan fall limp in his arms, he dragged her back over to the car and pulled out his gun; he looked around but saw nothing.

He looked down at Temperance and had to stop himself from falling apart and crying, he felt her wrist and smiled when he felt a very faint pulse. He called for back up and an ambulance ASAP. No time could be spared when Brennan's life was hanging in the balance.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/N- Awww im so evil, i couldnt resist adding something shocking! Hahaha, But please reveiew!

Thanks.

--X--


	7. Chapter 7

Booth was cradling Brennan in his arms, he was looking down at her pale face and wondering why? Why Brennan and not him? Why here, in the middle of almost nowhere? Why, why why why?

He kept asking these questions and coming up with no answers, he glanced around to make sure no one was coming for them; the last thing he needed was a bad guy to fend off while Brennan fought for her life. He looked back down at Temperance and a tear fell onto her forehead, he quickly wiped it away and then the whole scenario happened again, slowly, excrutiatingly slowly and so painful Booth didnt want to see. But he had to, it was happening inside his head. Going round and round and making him dizzy, it went slow then it went fast. Sometimes he could feel the bullet go through Brennan, he wanted to scream for her; he wanted to feel the pain so she didnt have to.

He watched in his mind as she went limp and he held her, some of her hair falling loosely here, there and everywhere. She would of looked so beautiful if it wasnt for the gunshot wound to her chest. Her face so pale and lifeless, yet he still loved. He didnt care what she looked like, he just wanted to her be alive.

He leant in closer to her when a shot fired out again and shattered the window screen on his SUV, he didnt want to fire and he couldnt bring himself to anyway; he was too devasted and in shock.

He whispered softly into her ear hoping she would hear him and take heed of his words.

"C'mon Temperance, you can fight this. Your alot stronger than you look, fight it. Please Tempe, you have to. You cant leave me alone like this, i love you."

Booth felt his tears slowly glide down his cheeks, but he didnt wipe them away.

He didnt care anymore.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxx

_Fight it, your strong. Please Tempe, you can do it. I love you. C'mon, you gotta fight, your a natural born fighter._

_I love you._

_I love you._

Brennan was hearing words every so often but she knew no one was saying them to her, they were in her head and doing overtime. They kept replaying, in a different order but always the same words.

She managed to open her eyes but they were blinded by bright lights, she thought she was in heaven at first and she wanted to cry. She didnt want to die, not yet anyway.

_No one ever wants to die, it just happens._

She heard voices and tried to open her eyes for a bit longer, the light was so bright; she squinted and moaned a little but no one took any notice of her. She wondered if Booth had been hurt, but then she had forgotten why she would be in heaven; she tried to remember. But all she could remember was her and Booth driving someplace.

_I love you._

She frowned, when had Booth told her that? She knew it was Booth, she could just tell. She could feel warm hands on her face and she went back to sleep, she knew she was safe if Booth was holding her.

xoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"She's in and out of consciousness." A doctor informed Booth and the squints. "She flatlined twice on the operating table, but we had good people working on her. They removed the bullet and hopefully she will be ok, we put her in ICU just to be extra careful."

They watched the doctor walk away and Angela sighed.

"Do they have to go into so much detail?" she asked. "I cant believe she almost died...twice."

"She's a fighter." Zack said.

Jack nodded, he was still a little shocked.

"Im gonna go and see her." Booth told them, they all nodded and watched Booth walk away.

"Poor guy." Jack said.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

He walked into her room and stared at her for a few seconds, he was glad in a way that she was here and not in the basement where they kept all the dead people.

He took hold of her hand and sat down, he stared at her closed eyes and her cute little mouth. He liked the way her hair was splayed over the pillow, like she was really asleep in her own bed.

He kissed her cheek and whispered to her, hoping she could hear him and wanted to find her way to back to him.

"You gave us all a little scare, i got the squints down the hall pacing up and down." he smiled and stroked her hair gently. "But you're going to be okay, you just gotta hang in and remember i'll be whenever you wake up. Im not leaving your side Temperance."

_Temperance._

She heard her name and she shuddered slightly, it sounded like the wind was calling to her. It sounded good to her ears and she wanted to know if it was the wind or an angel.

She opened her eyes and glanced sideways, she was looking at Booth who looked at little shocked but smiling. She frowned and then realised it was him, he was willing her to live. He was like her guardian angel, she squeezed his hand and went back to sleep; dreaming of better times and the future...hopefully with Booth.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/N- sorry it took a while to update, i wanted to keep you all in suspense and willing me to write me. So eventually i did, and more will follow! Just keep on watching Bones and dont forget to review!

Thanks.

--X--


	8. Chapter 8

A few days had passed and Brennan was still in hosptital, Booth hardly ever left her side and bought her fresh flowers every day; even thought she wasnt really a flower person. There had been a few scares after Brennan had been admitted, she almost died God knows how many times but she always pulled through it and came out triumphant.

It was still early morning and Brennan was asleep, she usually didnt wake until almost noon. This morning though felt a little different, she could feel a familiar presence in the room and a smile came to her lips. She opened her eyes and looked at her partner, Seeley Booth. Today he wasnt bearing flowers and he wasnt smiling, he was saying something but she couldnt hear him.

"What?" she said, frowning deelpy and sitting up.

She couldnt understand what was happening, she threw the covers off her body and slowly climbed out of bed. It still hurt when she moved but she needed to know what Booth was saying.

"I cant hear you." she said as she walked closer, she watched his mouth move but couldnt hear the words being formed. She watched in slow motion as he reached for his gun, aimed it at her and fire. She reached out to him but he didnt help her, she couldnt understand. She felt a pain in her in the same spot where she had been shot last time, her face was contorted with pain and of heartache; how could Booth do that? She asked herself and then everything went black.

BonesBonesBonesBonesBonesBonesBonesBonesBones...

Brennan gasped and opened her eyes, she froze when she saw Booth looking down at her. She couldnt stop herself from screaming and trying to get away from him, she was terrified.

"No! Please, Booth dont." she cried, she clawed at him and tried to push him away.

"Temperance its ok, im not going to hurt you." he kept saying but she couldnt hear him.

"Help! Somebody help me please." she sobbed and yelled.

Hodgins and Angela rushed into the room and pulled Booth away, they could see that she was frightened of him.

"Sshh sweetie its ok, you're safe now. No one wants to hurt you." Angela whispered softly as she cradled her friends shaking body.

"Booth, he shot me." she told Angela, who frowned and galnced over at Booth.

"Sweetie, i think you had nightmare. How did you land up on the floor anyway?"

Brennan opened her eyes and looked around, she had no idea. She remembered getting out of bed and talking to Booth, well trying to anyway.

"He was here."

"Who was here?" Hodgins asked.

"Booth, this morning. He was saying something but i couldnt hear him. I went over to him and he...shot me."

She looked down at her old wound and saw nothing there except the stitches that had closed the hole over a week ago. She frowned and shook her head slowly.

"It was so real." she told them. "I felt it."

Booth went over to her and helped her off the floor and back into bed, she still wasnt allowed to leave the hospital for a few more days.

"Tempe, i wouldnt dream of hurting you. You'd probably kick my ass anyway." He said with a little smile.

"Im sorry." she whispered.

"Its understandable, your still a little traumatised. Just get some rest."

"Im tired of resting...its all i do." she told them. "I want to go home and then get back to work. This place is making me crazy."

Booth glanced at Angela and Jack, they just looked back at him and shrugged.

"Stay here." he said to them all.

He left the room and Angela and Jack went and talked to Brennan.

"Where's Zack?" she asked.

"Back at the lab, he basically thinks because you're not there he is you." Jack said to her.

Brennan smiled, she had a lot of respect for Zack.

Booth came back into the room ten minutes smiling and looking rather pleased with himself.

"Okay, listen up and listen good." he told her. "They said you can go home on one condition...that being that i dont leave your side and take care of you 24/7."

Brennan looked at him and then at Angela and Jack and then back at Booth, he smiled.

"You have to stay with me...all day everyday?"

Booth nodded.

"Isnt exactly my idea of fun either." he replied sarcastically.

Brennan smiled, she didnt know if they were together all day it could lead to some fun.

"Thats cool with me." she replied with a little smirk.

Angela smiled. she had an idea why it sounded it cool but she decided not to say anything.

BonesBonesBonesBonesBonesBonesBonesBonesBones

tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

Brennan was please to be home but even more pleased that Booth would be with her, she didn't like the though of being alone: especially as her shooter hadn't been caught.

Booth made her some hot chocolate and bought it up to her room; she was lying on the bed and gazing out of her window at the white fluffy clouds.

He handed her the drink and she smiled.

"I appreciate this Booth." She said.

He smiled and sat next to her.

"It's no problem, Bones."

She looked at him and he smiled, he knew she didn't like to be called Bones but he still continued to do it.

"Have your FBI friends fount anything yet?"

Booth sighed; he was hoping she wouldn't ask that at least for a few more days.

"No." he mumbled.

"You know you should have given the evidence to _my _people." She told him. "At least they would have some information by now."

Booth rolled his eyes, he had heard this all before. How her people were better than his.

"Just don't think about it Bones, just relax and get better."

She smiled knowing that she had just won that battle.

"I am better. I was thinking of going back to work tomorrow actually."

Booth put his cup on her bed side cabinet and looked into her eyes, she smiled at him.

"You're not going to work." He said sternly.

"Why not?" she asked with a little pout.

Booth scoffed, he couldn't believe she was asking such a question.

"You got shot; these things take time to heal."

Brennan rolled her eyes and sipped her drink, it tasted pretty good.

"I'm healed." She whispered.

Booth sighed heavily, no matter how much moaning she did he wasn't letting her go back to work.

Brennan put her cup on the floor and leaned back on the bed, she loved how comfortable it felt.

Booth looked at her and took in every part of her features, her eyes, her cute little nose, her red lips that he just wanted to kiss all day everyday. She turned her slightly and looked into his big brown eyes.

"Were you checking me out just then?" she asked.

Booth shook his head and went slightly red, he had been busted.

"No." he lied.

"I saw you Agent Booth." she smiled. "You were looking."

"I can look at whatever I want." He said mumbling.

Brennan laughed and put her hand on top of his, it had been resting against his leg ever since he had sat down.

"I don't mind." She told him.

Booth smiled and kissed the top of his head, he loved the warm feeling that rose in his stomach when she smiled at him or the electric he felt surge through his body when she touched him; even lightly.

"You don't mind?" he asked.

She shook her head.

A smile spread across Booth's face, they were home alone and he wanted to have a little fun.

"Are you ticklish?" he asked.

Brennan frowned and rose slightly; she looked at him and the smiled.

"No." she told him.

"Really?"

Brennan licked her lips and looked around nervously, she was ticklish and she had a feeling that Booth knew it.

He smiled and grabbed her around the waist, she yelped in surprise and he laughed.

"Booth no!" she said. She saw the mischievous twinkle in his eyes and she struggled to get free.

"I haven't done anything." He replied innocently.

Brennan sighed and looked up at her partner.

"Please don't." she said.

Booth smiled, how could he resist that cute look she was giving him?

"I'm not doing anything."

"I'm fragile." She whispered and then smiled.

Booth nodded, he knew that.

He now felt a sudden urge to kiss her rather than play games; they were in the perfection place. Her bedroom, he was lying almost on top of her and she had on her pajamas, pink bottoms and a tank top to match.

She narrowed her eyes and wondered what was going through his mind.

His lips parted slowly and he leaned in closer to her, she looked puzzled but happy.

There lips met, briefly and then Booth ran a finger down her forehead to her chin. She smiled and touched his cheek lightly, he leant in again and they kissed more passionately. She ran a hand through his brown hair as he planted kisses on her nose, collar bone and anywhere else that was exposed.

"I love you Temperance Brennan." He whispered softly in her ear.

Brennan smiled this kissed his lips.

"I love you more." She replied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N- Sorry it took a while to update, ive just started a new job and haven't really had much free time. But hey, here's ya chapter! I was thinking this would be a good ending to the story, but if you want more I will gladly write a few more chapters!

Thanks.

--X--


End file.
